


The Sex Fight (The Excuse)

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: The Scott And Hugh series [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad RPF, The Longest Ride RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Kiss, Body Hair, Bottom!Hugh Jackman, Bottom!Scott, Bottom!Scott Eastwood, Cheating, Chest Hair, Consensual Kink, Cum Inside, Dominance, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, Fighting Sex, Fighting for Dominance, Fighting over cheating, From Sex to Love, Gym Sex, Hair Kink, Hate Sex, Kinda roll play, Love/Hate, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Painful Anal Sex, Painful Sex, Punching, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Top!Hugh Jackman, Top!Scott Eastwood, Unrequited Love, Versatile!Hugh Jackman, Versatile!Scott Eastwood, bloody nose, top!scott, unprepared sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott slept with Deborra and Hugh learned this and he is not happy about this so they fight at the underground gym and things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Fight (The Excuse)

**Author's Note:**

> So the boys had an incident and all they really want to do was to hace sex...like really hard, its a dubious consent situation cruz they knew it will lead to this, explanation cruz its not aún actual rape going on here even if it look so.
> 
> They haded all planed out for an excuse to have rough sex, Scott made the move so this could happened.

This all began as a personal fight, the hot 29 year old against the 47 year old trying to settle skirts problems; it look like Scott Eastwood played with a woman he shouldn’t and that got Hugh all angry at him.  
The fight began with the two men getting shirtless in an underground gym, when all the trainees left the building, they were only on their shorts and tennis nothing more. The sweat and the heat did the rest. Punches came and went like hammers, both muscular men had a great strength and the damages were a great pain givers. Scott ended with a bloody nose after Hugh’s third punch, and Hugh’s shoulder had a very big bruise. The tension inside the ring, that they were in, became as thick as air. Hugh let himself thou all over a corner to pin Scott to the floor, which he fight giving more punches to his shoulders that was till Hugh took hold of his wrists and put them down on the floor like if they were nothing, he grabbed both wrists in his right hand as he closed his face to Scotts- You little shit, you will learn that you don’t fuck with every woman you find attractive, even so if it is mine.-with his left hand he pulled down Scotts shorts and pants till the point that he ripped open the shorts.  
When that was done he used his free hand to take out and wake up his cock- You are going to have punishment here.- He lifted Scott leg over his shoulder to expose the tight hole that he posed.- I am so sorry, but it’s going to be a very rough and unprepared sex.- He said sliding in his complete shaft inside Scotts ass hole, which bled at the rough contact and made Scott scream, being the walls his only witnesses of his inhumane pain.  
-Let me go please, Hugh your hurting me!!!  
-Wasn’t this the point of a fight, hurting someone as much as they hurt you. That’s a tight pussy there. I am sorry but this will hurt even more.  
Saying this he thruster violently again, making a brutal and strong pace, Scott began crying and screaming by the brutality of Hugh’s fucking; he felt that the long, strong and thick member was parting him in two; his leg made rough contact with Hugh hairy chest in every thrusts, even when this was "unexpected" some small part of him liked this.  
-Take it bitch!! this is a real cock in a tight pussy. Get it? I am a better fucker than you.  
Scott tried to beg bit his pleas got stuck in this Adam apple as Hugh began biting there kind of gently, considering the situation. His neck became the second center of pain, being his leg the third hanging on Hugh shoulders; the thrust became even hurtful because their chests where together and that amount of force was very complicated, Hugh’s hairy chest slapped over Scotts waxed chest making him hurt very badly.  
Hugh’s free hand began slapping Scott’s butt checks and made him cry even louder, they were eye to eye now and Hugh said-You have to learn boy wen to back down- and then gave him a very strong quick kiss on his bloody lips and began thrusting again and again.  
Till the point that he reached climax and came all over inside Scotts anus and filled him up in seed. Hugh pulled back as he gave his last drop and then let himself on the floor beside Scott, he gave ever last piece of strength on his last thrust and that drained him down.  
Scott saw that Hugh was vulnerable now and he place himself between Hugh’s thighs spreading them out- kid- Hugh said between air gasps- don’t try it.- Scott gave no attention to thee warning and placed his both hands on Hugh hip bones, so roughly that he was going to leave bruises all there.  
-You had your fun, you gave all you had. You marked me as your slut even! But now I am going to mark you as mine. You are going to feel how good she felt having sex with me.  
Then he shoved his complete fat thick cock inside Hugh, making Hugh desperately gasp for air to scream- like this cock? Its thicker than yours, not that longer but thicker, that is the most important thing…the thickness is the thing that opens more painfully and more pleasurably a hole.  
He gave a second thrust- Oh I have a hairy bitch now- he said massaging Hugh’s hunks- I am going to enjoy your hole as much as I did yours, I have to admit no one made me feel that way; and now I am returning the favor. Like you said before…the point in fighting his hurting the other as much as they hurt your- and then began playing with Hugh sensitive nipples and he twitched them on his hands.  
Scott set up a normal pace, unlike Hugh, he used the blood dripping from the hole as lube. And made it an enjoyable moment for him, he felt as the cum was dripping from his ass was filling the floor, making tomorrow an impossible excuse to make when someone saw the ring’s floor.  
He kissed Hugh’s shoulders and began marking his neck, Hugh could only moan slowly he couldn’t move nor even resist the youngers man force now. He let himself be fucked like Scott fucked women, he was courting Hugh in the fuck…he was doing it like this was consensual sex…If like Scott would like to repeat the experience from today. Scott was savoring Hugh’s hole with passion in every thrust, something he didn’t have done.  
-C’mon Hugh, admit this isn’t that bad. You were right you are a good man in fucking, but admit also that I am a good one too.- He tenderly kissed him on the lips biting him at the parting of them.  
Scott unlike Hugh, gave pleasure moans when he fucked…like the ones he was giving before when Hugh was fucking him…but now they were slowly and pleasurable one, unlike Hugh grunting moans when he was fucking him.  
-Hugh!!- Scott said moaning- even when I am fucking you…you make me feel the bottom here, the whore.  
He took in his hands Hugh’s cock and began masturbating it with his hands, helping his thrust’s by anchoring himself in the cock to fuck…making Hugh hurt from the way the sore member was treated.  
In no more than five thrusts Scott came fully and vigorously over Hugh’s tight hole and he kissed him again lying beside him, wraping his legs on Hugh’s right leg and leaving his right hand in Hugh’s chest- Please Hugh don’t let this be the last time, I am sorry that I fucked your wife…you are making me feel sorry for fucking someone, that never happened to me. Please don’t let this be the last time- he said looking into Hugh’s eyes with his perfect blue eyes.  
He didn’t get a response form Hugh…more than a kiss in his lips-did I hurt you that bad?-Hugh asked concerend.  
-A little, next time bring lube.- he lauged At the older man-it look like you where wanting to stop fuckin me for a moment.  
-I was worried you where really hurt.  
-I dont brake easy. After all this is only sex. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave Kudos...or even better coment!!!! (coments and kudos help me write more and help me to be inspired)


End file.
